The Father I Always Wanted?
by GreenVixen
Summary: I was greatly inspired to write this fic by a famous fanfiction author...Rozefire. She has writen many works. One of my personal favourites Father Figure. I have used the plot of this story to write my own version. inukag Kagome's life has drastically...
1. The New Man Of The House

Summary: Kagome's life has drastically changed. A new 'man' has entered her life and made it a living hell. Will Inu and Kag love triumph over all or will it end in misery as did Inu and Kik luv? Read and find out!  
  
A/N: Hey everybody out there. This is my first fanfic so do be nice when reviewing. I hope you like the fist chappie! So go ahead and read!  
  
Chapter 1: New Man Of The House  
  
"Inuyasha you shouldn't get so upset, I'm only going home for a week. I have to catch up on my homework and I have missed a couple tests," Kagome persisted. Once again Kagome and Inuyasha were debating about if Kagome was living or not.  
  
"We have jewel shards to collect, damn it wench!" Inuyasha yelled into her face.  
  
Now Kagome was mad. "Inuyasha...sit!" While Inuyasha was lying in a hole carved out by the force of his fall, Kagome ran to the well and yelling back her goodbyes to her friends, Shippo, Miroku and Sango.  
  
When she reached the well she heard Inuyasha hot on her trail. No time to waste, she dived in head first into the well. Immediately when she landed on her head on the bottom of the well she put a spell on the well preventing Inuyasha from passing through.  
  
"Ow, that hurt," Kagome mumbled while rubbing her head. Smart idea Kagome, jumping into the well head first. You could have split your head opened, she thought, berated herself for her stupidity. When she climbed out of the well she quickly ran into the house eager to see her family since she hadn't seen them for two weeks.  
  
Kagome walked into the house and yelled out to her family, "Hey, I'm home anybody here? Mom, Sota, Grandpa?"  
  
The house was silent. No sound reached her ears meaning her family was not home. I guess I'm alone till they get home, Kagome mused. She dropped her yellow bag on the floor and took off her shoes. Immediately after she put her shoes down she felt her stomach growl from hunger. I guess I'm hungry. Kagome jogged into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.  
  
While watching television and eating a sandwich the door opened and in came her mother and brother.  
  
"Hey you guys. Where were you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Her mother saw her daughter and immediately ran to her and hugged her .Her brother quickly hugged her after her mother and ran up to his room. "Your home! Oh I was so worried about you. Why were you gone for so long? You know your friends have been questioning me about you. Your grandfather is running out of illnesses so he's at the library right now finding a book on illnesses..." she was interpreted by her daughter.  
  
"Whoa mom, slow down. I'm fine as you can see. I will be home for a week or so ok?"  
  
Seiko (I think that's Kagome's mother's name) replied happily, "Of course it's ok darling. Oh I have so much to tell you".  
  
"Like what?" Kagome inquired. "Honey, can you sit down?" Seiko asked hesitantly.  
  
"Um sure," Kagome answered apprehensively, "Ok I'm sitting. What did you want to say mom?"  
  
"Well honey while you were gone I met somebody." Kagome held her breath. "His name is Kento Hensume. He is a fine man, Kagome. He is all I have ever dreamed of. Do you understand?" Ms. Higurashi told her daughter while eying her reaction. First it was evident that she would be surprised, and then there was disappointment but quickly it change to genuine happiness directed to her mother.  
  
"I'm so happy for you. He must be a great catch if he snagged you. You are going to have to tell me everything about him and don't leave anything out," Kagome replied enthusiastically. She was disappointed that a man is going to enter her life but her mother deserved happiness.  
  
After the two chatted for a bit about how they spent the two weeks, Kagome walked up the stairs to her bedroom for a long sleep and also to process all the information she was received today. Hmm I wonder how he is, Kagome questioned. She got dressed into her pajamas and slid into her bed. Then she remembered Inuyasha. Oh he's going to be pissed when he sees me. I'll be lucky if I leave Sengoku Jidai in a month. She quickly fell asleep after thinking a little more about Inuyasha and his stubbornness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Kagome woke up the next day relaxed and ready for anything. She heard a knock on the door so she yelled for the person to come in. "Hey sis, you've got to see my new Playstation 2. It's so awesome. Guess who got it for me. Kento, he's the greatest. He's down stairs right now. Oh yeah mom told me to tell you to get dress and to go and meet him," Sota quickly said, and then tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Ok Sota I'm gonna get ready, and you better let me try out the Playstation 2 or else, "Kagome laughed when she saw her brother roll his eyes.  
  
Kagome kicked her brother out of her room and quickly got dressed in a skirt and a tank top because it was steaming hot that morning. She descended the stairs to be greeted by two people kissing at the bottom of the staircase. When her mother heard someone coming down the stairs she quickly pulled away from the passionate kiss and blushed.  
  
"Oh mother could you not find a more appropriate place to do that," Kagome giggled when she saw her mother blush even more.  
  
Kagome turned to the man her mother was plastered to. He was quite tall and very muscular. He had the indifferent mask that she usually saw on Sesshomaru. He had intense green eyes that seemed to freeze Kagome to the spot. He had shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had the presence of Sesshomaru and an aura like Naruku's. When Kagome was about to get a better look at him he suddenly changed his whole expression to a happy smile and his eyes seem to twinkle. For some reason the look seem to be forced. Kagome looked over to where her mother was. She was looking up lovingly to the man before her.  
  
"Oh sweaty, would you come into the kitchen to have breakfast with me?" Seito asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes I am rather hungry," Kento chuckled and taking Seito's hand into his while leading them into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome paused for a minute. She couldn't have seen what she thought she saw. Ahh I'm probably imagining things. I spend too much time in the feudal era.  
  
She ran after the happy couple into the kitchen. Kagome saw Kento sitting in her fathers place and for some reason it made her slightly angry at the man. I shouldn't be angry. Father is long gone and mama needs to move on.  
  
She sat in her usual spot across from Kento. "So little lady what can you tell me about yourself?" Kento asked.  
  
"Well I'm just a normal teenage girl. What is there more to say," Kagome answered nervously.  
  
"Seito has told me so much about you. She told me you practice archery. Is that correct?" Kento continued with his questions.  
  
Kagome was startled that her mother would say that to anybody. She looked over to her mother with a questioning gaze. Her mother gestured for her to answer, "Well I guess, but I'm not all that good". Kagome just wanted to stop talking about this to a man that she hardly knew.  
  
"Oh, I see maybe sometime you can show me your moves," Kento persisted and the look he sent her meant that this was not a request, but a demand. But the look quickly changed back to a smile.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think but answered, "Um maybe." He seemed to be pleased with the answer and quickly went to eating his breakfast.  
  
"Kagome pass me the salt," Sota demanded but not meanly.  
  
"Get it yourself. It's closer to you then it is to me." Kagome said back. Then all of a sudden she heard a firm demand come from across the table.  
  
"You will give your brother the salt Kagome." It was Kento. It really surprised her that he would demand something like a father would do.  
  
"He can get it himself. He won't die getting of his butt," Kagome smirked to her brother still feeling uneasy and he smirked back.  
  
"I said you will give him the salt you are the woman at the table and you should serve the men," Kento sneered. Kagome looked around the table but nobody seems to notice Kento's tone or take much notice to what he said.  
  
"Dear just give your brother the salt," Seito said to her daughter oblivious to the hurt look in her daughters eyes. Kagome handed her brother the salt receive a truimphent smile from her brother.  
  
"Now was that so hard Kagome? Sit down and finish your breakfast," Kento said sarcastically and inwardly chuckling at her fierce glare he was receiving from her. Kagome sat down and finished eating quickly without a word.  
  
Kagome picked up her plate and went to wash her dish. "Kagome, did you ask to be able to be excused from the table?" Kento questioned flashing an innocent smile to her.  
  
"No, but..." Kagome was about to say but Kento interrupted, "I thought so. It is impolite to leave the table unexcused."  
  
When Kagome sent her mother an angry questioning look her mother said, "Kento's right honey."  
  
Kagome was now royally pissed off. How could he just walk into the house and start acting like he belonged. He was the guest but he was treating her like his disobedient daughter. She sucked up all the insults she was about to through at him and said rather sternly, "Can I be excused from the table?"  
  
"Of course honey. I'm just thinking we need to pick up some manners," her mother told her rather pleadingly not to loose her temper.  
  
Kagome washed her dishes and went into the family room to ease her temper that was flaring up, directed towards the man in the kitchen. She turned on the television to occupy the time before the rest of her family entered. Kagome was watching "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire" when she saw Kento enter the room. She heard her brother then yell out about trying out his Playstation 2.  
  
Kento sat down beside her and looked forward at the television. Kagome tried to keep her eyes on the television because if she turned around to look at the man sitting next to her she thought she would throttle him.  
  
Then he spoke, "Your mother was telling me how worried she is about you and your grades. You have seemed to be missing a lot of school lately because of being sick."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother told a man she only knew for two weeks about her personal business. "Yeah I guess. What does this have to do with you," Kagome instantly put up a defensive guard.  
  
"I am only worried about your future. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he seemed to be implying something but she couldn't understand what.  
  
"Ok thanks for asking," Kagome stood up and walked to the kitchen where her mother was washing the dishes.  
  
Kagome stepped into the kitchen and instantly Seito could tell her daughter was upset and angry, "What is it dear? Did something happen?"  
  
Kagome was furious with her mother. How could she tell the man something like that? What made it worse it seemed that the man was practically laughing at her when he saw her surprised look. "Momma why did you tell Mr. Hensume about me not going to school and my falling grades because I am 'sick'?" Kagome asked harshly.  
  
"Well dear I needed to tell somebody of my worries and he is the perfect person to tell since I am in a relationship with him," Her mother answered knowingly.  
  
"Mom, how could you tell him? You know that people can't find out about what I do, finding the Shikon jewel shards and all," Kagome persisted.  
  
"Kento is only worried about you. You should be glad he's trying to make an effort of getting to know you," Seito explained to her daughter.  
  
Kagome got angry now, "I don't even know him. To add, you hardly know him either. You've only were seeing him for two weeks. In a two week span, you can't really get to now someone very well," Kagome was about to add more but she cut herself off when she saw her mother twisting the drying cloth nervously.  
  
"Umm dear, I haven't been perfectly honest with you. I have been seeing Kento for about six months."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her. Her mother kept this from me for so long? I thought she told me everything? Apparently not. "Mom, why did you keep this from me?" now Kagome was defiantly angry at both her mother and Kento.  
  
"Well when you were off in the Feudal Era I would be with him. I kept it from you because I wasn't sure if he was the right man for me but know I am almost positive he his," her mother had a far away look in her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. Kagome didn't know what to say so she left her mother to daydream.  
  
The rest of the day got worse every second. Mr. Hensume kept telling Kagome how to improve herself in her manners. He also would say sarcastic remarks towards how she played her brother's games on the Playstation. No one seemed to notice. This really upset Kagome. She couldn't tell anybody because everyone seemed to be in love with this horrible man.  
  
By the end of the day Kagome was tired and in her bed. Kento had left. She wanted to tear something apart. More preferably to ring her mother's boyfriend's neck. She slowly fell asleep thinking. This Kento seemed to take his position as man of the house rather quickly. How is life going to be with such an ass around all the time...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: R and R everybody. Hope you like my first chappie cya all! 


	2. The Nerve!

A/N: Hey guys I revised the other chappie 'cuz ppl e-mailed me about how it should be more separated so I did. I hope u guys like the next chappie!  
  
Chapter 2: The Nerve!  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning. She couldn't understand why she was in such a bad mood. Then it came flooding back.... 'Kento.' Kagome got up from her bed and picked out her clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
'I wonder what's so great about this guy. Kento is rude, obnoxious and sarcastic. What does mom see in him?' Just then she was somewhat reminded of Inuyasha. 'No, this is different. He never means what he is saying. All Inuyasha is doing is trying to keep is tough guy image intact, but Kento meant every word and maybe much, much more.'  
  
Kagome finished her shower and got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth. 'I'm going to have to speak to mother about him and see what else mamma has been keeping from me.'  
  
The young miko went down the stairs and into the kitchen where she knew her mother would be. And there she was, greeted by her mother presence. "Mom I need to speak to about something. Well more specifically Kento," Kagome told her mother.  
  
Her mother replied with a smile on her face, "Yes of course dear. I do to. Don't you just think he is the most wonderful man on earth?" Yet again the mention of Mr. Hensume has made her mother go to cloud nine.  
  
"Umm... well... ok mamma, I don't think I like him very much," Kagome told her mother truthfully. She had always been open with her mother about almost everything. Well except on the real amount of danger she got into in the Feudal era.  
  
"I don't understand Kagome. Why wouldn't you like the man? Don't you wish for me to find somebody?" To Kagome her mother sounded like a teenager speaking to her parents.  
  
"Mr. Hensume was not very nice to me. He kept trying to pry into my personal life. I don't really like the fact he is trying to act like my father," Kagome hesitantly answered not knowing her mothers reaction. "Dear," Her mother said firmly, "All Kento is trying to do is to get to know you. He has been nothing but generous and kind towards me for the past six months. You should be ashamed. I never thought of you being so selfish," Seito scolded.  
  
Kagome was stunned. Her mother had never scolded her for telling the truth. Now when this man comes into her life, her mother is giving her a scolding. 'Well maybe I haven't thought this through. If mom says he's a good man then he is. I just might have judged him to fast. Ok its final I'll give him another chance.'  
  
"I'm sorry mamma. I just don't feel comfortable with this just yet I guess," Kagome told her mother, but she still kept getting a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she shouldn't keep her guard down around this man.  
  
"It's ok Kagome. You probably just got shock that he might be your new father," Ms. Higurashi told her daughter wisely.  
  
Kagome hadn't actually thought about that. 'Kento, my father? That for some reason feels disturbing.' "Yeah, sure mom that's all it is."  
  
Kagome stood up. Then she remembered something. Where was grandpa? She hadn't seen him this morning. Actually now that she thought about it she hadn't seen him all day yesterday.  
  
"Uh mom where's grandpa?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kento so graciously gave him a nice vacation to Hawaii. See Kagome? He's not such a bad guy. Kento sent him to Hawaii for three weeks," her mother said brightly. "He really needed to relieve some of his stress. Lately he has been very upset."  
  
Kagome began to wonder. 'Hawaii wasn't he just at the library two days ago? When did he have the time to pack? Grandpa being stressed, that's just not like him, grandfather is always so full of energy and happy. A little on the crazy side with the whole spells and stuff but still ok.' Then another thought popped into her head.  
  
"When exactly did grandpa meet Mr. Hensume mamma?" Kagome asked suddenly making her mother jump out of her thoughts about none other then Kento.  
  
"I think it was about a week ago," Ms. Higurashi answered no clue where this conversation was going. "I see... and when exactly did grandfather start getting these stress problems?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Well I guess about a day or two after Kento started to come over regularly." Now Seito was getting suspicious, but she kept her thoughts to herself not wanting to get into another argument again.  
  
"Thanks mom, that's all I wanted to know," Kagome said a little too happily. 'I knew it, I knew it, and I KNEW IT! Kento must have been mean to grandpa and got him upset. That's the only reason for grandpa to get stressed I'm sure of it! Now to make sure my suspicions are correct. I don't want another scolding from mother.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled again into the forest. Inuyasha was beyond pissed. She had sealed the well preventing him from dragging her back into the past. 'When I see her she's not leaving till we finish shard hunting!'  
  
"Inuyasha has been brooding up in that tree for the past three days. Miroku do you think you should speak to him and get him to eat at least?" Sango asked Miroku. She was worried for the Hanyou. Every time Kagome would leave he seemed to get angrier.  
  
Miroku replied hesitantly not wanting to get the wrath of Sango for his reply. "Well Sango dear, I don't think it's a good idea to bother Inuyasha. He can get quite violent when he's upset."  
  
Sango gave up on making Miroku go to Inuyasha. She knew the lecherous monk was right. "I guess your right."  
  
Shippo ran up to Inuyasha to pester him a bit. Without Kagome around things weren't any fun. "Hey dog-breath, when's Kagome coming back." While yelling this he was throwing pebbles at Inuyasha head. Slowly he could tell the Hanyou was getting mad.  
  
"Leave me twit. I don't need you pestering me or else you just might be strangled" Inuyasha said in a deadly low voice. Shippo could hear the growling noise coming from deep in the half-demon's throat and scurried off not wanting to be at the end of Inuyasha's anger.  
  
'Please come back soon Kagome.' That was Inuyasha's last thought before he fell into a short nap. He hadn't been able to sleep because Kagome was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was sweeping the shrine steps when she heard somebody coming up the steps. She took no notice in this because many people visited the shrine to say their prayers. Kagome was humming a tune when she was rudely interrupted by her mother's oh so wonderful boyfriend.  
  
"Ah so the little girl is sweeping the stairs. Good at least you know how to do a women's task. Not well but able. After meeting you yesterday I thought you couldn't do anything a proper woman should," Kento sneered. Kento was chuckling evilly when he saw her rise up her head to glare up at him. "Now, now girl, don't look at me like that. You should know your place. "  
  
"I'm doing Sota's chores. We made a compromise that if I do his chores today he would do mine tomorrow. Sota wanted to go see a movie that just came out," Kagome replied angrily but did not yell to give him the satisfaction of being able to get under her skin.  
  
Kento chucked even more but then he contemplated what she said, "Hmm, I will need to talk to your mother about this. Neither a man nor a boy should be reduced to doing a woman's job."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything back. She knew her mother would not change the chores around just for this man. Her brother has always done these chores. 'Maybe she would see he's already slowly changing mother to a love sick puppy,' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Kagome went up the steps a while after Kento. She was trying to avoid him. She saw her mother getting out the door hand in hand with Kento. 'I guess their going out on a date. Maybe now is a good time to go back to the Feudal era. I don't feel like going to school tomorrow. I'll just leave a note explaining where I am.'  
  
A while later, Kagome was ready with her enormous yellow bag on her shoulders. She left her note on the counter and slowly walked towards the small shrine where the well was concealed. She walked down the steps and threw the bag down the well and jumped in after it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep, "Ka... go... me..." 'Wait.' He woke up suddenly. He sniffed the air. Sure enough it was Kagome. He ran towards the well happy to see her come back, but then her thought twice. 'What am I doing? When I see her she's gonna get piece of me.'  
  
Kagome flung the heavy bag over the top of the well and climbed out of the well. When she wiped of the dust of her pants she looked up to be greeted by Inuyasha. Correction, by a very pissed off Inuyasha, "Uh, hi Inuyasha. How's it going."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Great. I'm still spitting the dust out of my mouth for the last sit you gave me. How could you leave? HUH! We've got jewel shards to collect or do you need a reminder it's you're fault the jewel shattered in the first place?" Inuyasha didn't mean for him to sound so mean, but to cover up his true feelings he acted like the usual jerk.  
  
"Well sooorrry, jerk," Kagome yelled sarcastically, "Didn't mean to slow down the hunt. It's your only meaning in life, right? I didn't mean to stop your life for three days." Kagome usually didn't get so frustrated with what Inuyasha would have to say to her, but Kento ruined her normally pleasant mood.  
  
"What did you say bitch! How dare you..." Inuyasha yelled but was painfully cut off with a, "Sit!" from Kagome.  
  
Kagome stocked off leaving Inuyasha eating dirt. Kagome reached the village and entered Kaede hut. Everyone inside spun around to look at the intruder.  
  
"Kagome, you're finally back!" Shippo squealed and jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Yeah I'm back." Kagome let a smile grace her face. Inuyasha could get her mad, but she didn't hold grudges for very long.  
  
Sango looked up and saw the angry look on Kagome's face before it turned to a smile, "Kagome is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, the world is infested with men." Kagome mumbled receiving a "Hey I'm a man," from Miroku. "Like you're any better, being such a perverted monk," Kagome shot back.  
  
Everyone could tell Kagome was in a bad mood and the first thing that entered their minds was... Inuyasha. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N R&R plz 'cuz I wont update if I don't have at least 10 reviews got that everyone so plz R&REVIEW! 


	3. Who To Turn To?

A/N Well another chappie for you guys because I love you so much! So go ahead and read:  
  
Chapter 3: Who To Turn To  
  
Kagome was leaning against the hut, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Everyone wanted to know what was wrong with her. She usually didn't get so mad with Inuyasha's pointless arguments. Yet today, Inuyasha was able to get under her skin way to easy. Even Inuyasha had to agree with this, but not out loud.  
  
"Damn it wench! What's wrong with you?" Once again he baffled everyone on how stupid the Henyou could be.  
  
"Sit boy," was Kagome's only response soon followed by a loud THUMP from the impact of Inuyasha's face hitting the ground.  
  
"The man with the most exceptional vocabulary has spoken again. Idiot," Miroku mumbled. Sango, Kaede and Shippo giggled, even Kagome smirked, Inuyasha just "Fehed" for his answer.  
  
Kagome just wanted to rethink her decision of giving this man Kento another chance. 'He has been nothing but a stuck up pig, but when mom's around he's the perfect gentlemen. I wander if he just doesn't like me or maybe has a whole other agenda. Maybe I should speak with the others for their opinion...no I shouldn't. I shouldn't get them worried over nothing.'  
  
"Ok so who wants ramen," Kagome piped being finished with her brooding.  
  
"Uh, me?" Shippo said uncertainly. Everyone else nodded in agreement. So Kagome got their ramen ready. Everyone was watching Kagome suspiciously because her mood just did a major swing. Everyone thought maybe it was just Kagome's time of the month, but Inuyasha knew her cycle better than Kagome herself, since he could smell it when she went into heat. So this mood swing made him highly suspicious.  
  
When Kagome was getting the ramen ready she asked, "So when are we jewel shard hunting."  
  
"Tomorrow, we need to go as quickly as possible. Naruku has most of the shards! We can't let him get the rest of them," Inuyasha informed her as well as everyone else. "I've been meaning to tell everyone. I know its short notice but I need to go back to my village, "Sango told the group. Kagome could tell Inuyasha was getting mad because his eye began to twitch.  
  
"What ever for, Sango dear?" Miroku asked while grabbing Sango's behind soon followed by a Smack from Sango's part.  
  
Sango sighed, "Well someone about a week ago from a village close to my old village came to me to inform me that my father left behind valuable possessions that I need to take. Mostly family heirlooms I presume."  
  
Inuyasha understood that Sango needed to do this, but it still didn't stop him from getting mad, "Kami, we have to get the Jewel shards! We can't wait around till you return."  
  
"I understand fully, you can leave without..." Sango said but was interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"I'm going with her. Sango needs someone with her to watch her back. You don't know what kind of demons are out there," Miroku said not, even wavering even though forbidden thoughts were plaguing his mind. 'Me and Sango together alone...'  
  
"I guess then if your two going," While saying this Kagome winked at Sango who immediately blushed, "I'll be going home."  
  
"No way in yell. You and me, Kagome are going shard hunting!" Inuyasha yelled. 'How could they just leave? We have to find the jewel shard for Kami's sake. On the plus side me and Kagome can be alone together... Wait! What am I thinking I don't like her that way, I'm in love with Kikyou and Kagome is only a friend and the jewel shard detector.' Inuyasha berated himself for his slip.  
  
"No Inuyasha. We will wait for the others to return then we will go hunting. Hmm they will take at least two weeks for them to go there and back. So I guess this is goodbye for two weeks. Oh yeah Shippo I left you three bars of chocolate near the ramen. Don't eat it all in one day," Kagome said cheerfully while packing up her big yellow bag.  
  
"But, we have too..." Inuyasha was about to start an argument but was stopped short.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going, unless you want me to say the 'S' word," Kagome warned. Kagome finished her ramen and left saying her goodbyes. She could hear Inuyasha leave to brood in the God tree.  
  
Kagome dropped the bag into the well and jumped in, soon after enveloped in a bright, blue light. She threw the yellow bag up over the top of the well and climbed up the ladder, swinging her legs over the lid of the well to get out. The miko quickly ran home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome opened the door to find an unexpected scene. Kento was kneeling before her mother. She could make out his words to be something like "I love you and I always want to be with you, will you marry me?" Not that you couldn't guess what was happening from his position. 'How cliché,' Kagome thought. It disgusted her even more when she saw her mother accept and passionately kiss her fiancé.  
  
"Ahem," Kagome rudely interrupted the two from their fun, "What's going on?" She saw her mother turn a brilliant shade of red and she saw a pink twinge hit Kento's cheek, but she had a sneaking suspicious it wasn't for the same reason as her mother. He was probably embarrassed at showing a moment of weakness to her.  
  
"Well dear as you may have seen we are engaged," Seito explained rosily to her daughter. It was the happiest day of her life.  
  
"I can see that, but don't you think it's soon?" Kagome asked her mother while holding a fierce stare at Kento who himself showed back.  
  
"Well we have known each other for over half a year. So no, I don't think it's too soon. Don't be concerned with me. I am marrying the most wonderful man on the planet. Seito looked up at Kento adoringly.  
  
"As I am marrying the most wonderful woman," Kento replied.  
  
This disgusted Kagome. 'How could she just dismiss her father's memory so quickly? Wasn't he the most wonderful man in his world even after he died? Well he was until Kento came along.'  
  
"Ok well I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm very tired," Kagome quickly walked past the couple and ran up the stairs to her room. The man angered her so much. Not that he had done anything really wrong other than he make slight snide comments to her. He kind of acted like an arrogant teenager now that she thought about it.  
  
She got dressed in her pajamas and lay in her bed. 'You shouldn't get so worked up.' For some reason He gave her the chills. He looked like he was hunting for his prey every time she looked at him and she had a feeling she was the prey. 'Damn it Kagome! Get a hold of yourself!' The young miko then quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table and apparently Kento spent the whole night at their house. 'God, I didn't think my mother still did that. Ugh.' Kagome was eating a large sandwich and a piece of chocolate cake before she ran to go to school.  
  
When she was about to bite down into her sandwich Kento looked up from reading his newspaper and spoke up, "Shouldn't you eat healthier food?"  
  
"Uhh, well the sandwich is healthy; I'm just eating the chocolate cake for a dessert," Kagome didn't like where this conversation was going.  
  
Kento went back to reading so Kagome couldn't read his expression when he spoke, "A girl like you shouldn't eat so much. Don't you want to have a nice figure? It must be hard having one for you as I can tell. You should eat something like a grapefruit for breakfast. It will do you good."  
  
'Did he just call me FAT! Oh, he has no right to criticize me like this.' Tears of anger were welling up in Kagome's eyes. She put the sandwich down and walked over to him and said, "You should take your own advice, sir," Kagome indicated the finished two plates of bacon and scrambled eggs.  
  
Kagome could tell this hit a nerve on the man. She saw a vein start to throb in Kento's head. When she was about to walk away he grabbed her arm, "Watch your mouth girl," Kento sneered and let go of her arm. Kagome's arm hurt really badly. She already could see that a good bruise was going to show soon.  
  
The miko grabbed her bag and ran out the door she was scared of the man. No one ever grabbed her like that especially so forcefully. Or at least not in her time. Kagome could remember many times she had been thrashed around in the Feudal era.  
  
Kagome arrived at school ready to go in and forget all her problems and focus on her school work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha didn't understand what was wrong with Kagome. She seemed to be so moody when she came. He even thought she might have been happy to go shard hunting with him alone when they found out that Sango had to set out with Miroku to accompany her. But she was more than eager to go home, probably to do her tests. He was glad to have some time alone with Kagome, well not completely alone but Shippo doesn't count. 'Wait, what am I thinking... friend nothing more... Kagome... friend... nothing more, Kagome friend, Kagome friend, Kagome friend, Kagome mate... damn no,' Inuyasha smacked his face... 'Friend nothing more...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked into the house rubbing her arm. Where Mr. Hensume had grabbed it, was now blue and purple. She didn't know he had that much strength. It looked like he was putting hardly any effort into the squeeze that morning. That made her a little scared of the man, what if he was abusive? 'Don't think that Kagome he's arrogant, but mother wouldn't marry a man that was abusive.'  
  
Kagome put down her shoes and walked into the family room to watch some television. Being with Inuyasha all the time cut into her TV time. So she was taking full opportunity in having a two week vacation from hunting jewel shards. She looked down at herself remembering the morning. 'I know I don't have a perfect figure but am I really fat? Ah, he was just trying to get under my skin.' Kagome put her feet up on the coffee table and started to watch TV.  
  
Then Kento walked into the room. "You shouldn't put your feet up. It's impolite. I hope you know how to behave. I knew your mother was lenient on you but I didn't know that she completely didn't teach you how to be a lady. I guess I will slowly have to teach you this."  
  
Kagome's mouth hung open. 'He called me fat this morning and now stupid? Not only that, but he said her mother didn't raise her and her brother properly. Ugh! This man is horrible!'  
  
"It's also impolite to keep your mouth opened like that," Kento added.  
  
Kagome closed her moth and glared at the television keen on not looking at Kento. Kento sat down and placed his hand on Kagome's thigh. He rubbed his hand across her skin and squeezed her leg before letting go.  
  
Kagome was horrified. She just stared at her leg. It felt like poison was seeping through her thigh where the monster's hand had laid. She couldn't believe he had just done that. Her father had given a comfort pats on her leg when she was little but nothing like this. She was revolted at the mans actions. She felt dirty. She faced Kento who was looking now at the television. She swung her hand and slapped him. She stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
When she was about to go up the stairs she heard Kento speak, "Stay away from junk food, take the advice you need it." That's when Kagome ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom and cried.  
  
About an hour later, Kagome turned on the shower and stripped and got in. She washed herself till her leg was raw red. She felt so disgusted. Kagome didn't know what to do, but she knew that her mother had to know. 'Not today, I'll tell her tomorrow.'  
  
Kagome was out of the shower about two hours later when she heard her mother yell out, "Kagome I need to speak with you."  
  
Kagome got dressed and quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'I wonder what this is about. She couldn't possibly know what happened. Maybe this is the best time to tell her.' She walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting on a chair looking solemnly.  
  
Seito looked up at her daughter angrily. Kagome didn't know what was going on. Her mother barely ever got angry with her. "Kagome sit," Ms. Higurashi ordered. Kagome obediently did as she was told.  
  
"Mom, where is Mr. Hensume?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"He went out for a second. I want to talk to you about him," Kagome's mother said.  
  
"About what mother?" Kagome gathering up her confidence and answered.  
  
"How could you slap you father-to-be, over nothing to add," Seito said quietly, but it was heard by Kagome full force.  
  
Kagome couldn't understand what was going on. Somehow for the man's perverted actions, she was being attacked. "Huh, what?" Kagome answered rather stupidly.  
  
"Kagome Kento told me everything. You were speaking about how you were acting impolite and you go slapping him when you had your feet up on the table. This is very immature of you," Seito said sadly.  
  
"What? Mom that's not what happened!" Kagome practically yield.  
  
"Oh really then pray tell what really happened," Seito said angrily.  
  
"First he was implying that you didn't raise me properly and I didn't know any manners. Then when her sat down he grabbed my thigh," Kagome yelled.  
  
Seito shook her head sadly, "Kagome don't lie. It's not very nice to make Kento the bad one when you are at fault."  
  
"But I'm not lying and this morning he practically told me I was fat!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"Yes Kento told me how you are eating so unhealthily. He was not telling you that you are fat, just the fact that you need to eat more properly. I'm extremely disappointed in you Kagome. I never thought I would get this from you. Kagome go to bed and think about what you did. I'm extremely embarrassed by your actions. I want to see you apologize to Kento tomorrow, is that understood? Also don't lie to me ever again especially over such serious things," Seito lectured Kagome.  
  
Kagome just nodded and ran out of the room. She ran up the stairs with tears streaking down her cheeks. She swung the door opened and slammed it shut. She flung herself on the bed not bothering to take of her uniform and cried herself to sleep. 'How could she not believe me? He will pay for the way he is treating me...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N" Hey everyone I know I said that I won't update till I get 10 reviews but well not many pplz r reviewing me so once again R& REVIEW PPL!  
  
Mediamimer.org  
  
I will not give my name: thanx for the review and tanx for the concern!  
  
F.F.net  
  
inudemoness247: tanx for the review and for the bust to update more!  
  
Kanashi Hane: Hope the chappie didn't take to long to be updated and tanx for reviewing.  
  
A/N well hope more ppl add up to my list of reviewers and don't forget to R&R! 


	4. The Superior Sex

A/N Hey everybody another update hurray! So on with the story peeps...  
  
Chapter 4: The Superior Sex  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning feeling more exhausted then when she fell asleep. 'All that crying does nothing good to my rest.' Kagome lifted herself out of her bed slugged over to her dresser. She took out her uniform and put it on. Kagome didn't want to go downstairs where she knew her mother was. She still couldn't believe she took Kento's word over her own daughter's.  
  
Kagome silently crept down the stairs. She didn't need to speak to anyone in her foul mood. She slid on her shoes and picked up her bag. She tip-toed out the door and closed it when she was outside. When she closed the door she let out the air she didn't know she was holding in.  
  
When Kagome straitened herself to take her walk to school she heard something behind her. She swirled around but found nothing. 'Ok, now I'm imagining things.'  
  
While the young miko was descending the shrine stairs, she was certain she heard someone behind her, but when she looked behind her she saw noone. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and reassured herself that their was noone there. Maybe it was Buyo, there cat.  
  
Kagome was about a block away from her school when she heard something in the distance. It almost sounded like her name. She stood still. 'What if it's some stalker? I may be going right into their trap?' After much contradicting herself, her curiosity won over all. Her name kept reaching her ears. 'It's not like I'm completely useless in fighting. I do know a thing or two if someone attacks me. Traveling with Inuyasha will teach you a few things,' Kagome told herself. The voice was very eerie and it sent shivers down her back. The voice sounded very familiar, she just couldn't place where she heard the voice before.  
  
Kagome reached a street where she knew the higher class people lived. 'Huh why would someone from here want me?' Again she heard her name whispered and now it sounded much colder, yet she still followed. She kept hearing footsteps behind her while she was walking down the sidewalk but every time she turned around, she saw noone. The young miko was seriously getting wigged out, but encountering scarier situations, she didn't show her slight fear.  
  
Kagome neared the end of the street where she saw something. A man was standing against a tree. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. His eyes were down cast so she couldn't see them. His hair was tucked inside a trucker hat so it wasn't visible.  
  
She heard her name again. No more a whisper but still soft. Now she definitely knew it was from this man.  
  
"Uh hi, you called," Kagome said nervously chuckling.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, you came. I wasn't certain if you were stupid enough to follow me," The man said and made contact with her eyes.  
  
"K...K...Kento!" Kagome screeched. 'IT WAS HIM!'  
  
"Good, good, you recognized me. At least your memory span isn't short," Kento sneered.  
  
Kagome was livid. 'God the nerve of this man! He keeps on insulting me and he even sexually harassed me.' "Yeah I remember you. You're the man that doesn't know how to keep his disgusting hands off young woman."  
  
"Oh, Kagome don't give your self such credit. All you're good for is personal pleasure for men," Kento remarked, "I needed to speak to you about your big mouth. I heard you went blabbing to your mother. I can't have any off that." He went up to Kagome and slapped her. Kagome hardly flinched. Yeah, it hurt, but she had been hurt much worst by bunny demons. Then Kagome slapped Kento back. Kento flinched with the sudden impact.  
  
"Oh so the girl got some strength." Then Kento slapped her so hard across the face that it sent Kagome sprawling to the ground. Kagome held in her tears. She wasn't going to give in to this guy and show any weakness. All he was was just some man that thought he was above everyone. "All you are is a slut that should be used and thrown away. You remember that. If your mother finds out about this then take a picture of your face 'cuz you will be seeing blue and purple every time you look in the mirror."  
  
"Yeah like that's suppose to scare me. I've been up against worse... monsters then you. Threatening to beat the crap out of me isn't gonna scare me. All I have to do is call the police and you're out of my hair," Kagome finally spoke up smugly dusting the dirt of her uniform.  
  
"Oh so the bitch is going to defy me know. Then hear this, if you don't want anything to happen to your mother you'll keep your god damn trap shut," He then slapped her again.  
  
'Where was everybody? Is this street just deserted? That must be the reason he picked this place to bully me. Like hell he thinks he's gonna use me for his sick pleasure, but wait, he'll hurt momma. He said he loves her but here he is threatening me. What can I do but submit... well for now at least.'  
  
"Like hell you will. You just proposed to her. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Language dear, yes I asked her to marry me but it doesn't mean there aren't plenty more fish in the sea." Kento laughed.  
  
This scared Kagome. 'If this guy can be so callous, what is he really capable of?' Kagome didn't know what to do so she just agreed to his terms. "Ok, I won't tell this time you freaking bastard, (Didn't say she was going to be nice about it) but hell like your going to use me like some piece of trash. Got that? I'm not some slut you can use for your perverted releases.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, my dear soon-to-be daughter, (Kagome just looked green when he said that) I will teach you how to be submissive to the superior sex and your brother will learn this by seeing how you are treated by me. Now run along to school. We have much to discuss after school. Go on. No skipping school or there will be punishment." Kento then left Kagome kneeling over a curb holding her bleeding nose.  
  
Kagome stood up and started walking the long walk to the nurse's office at her school. 'Could the day get any worse or is this just the beginning of the worst day ever...'  
  
(hmm wow what a scene. Could Kento get anymore eviler? Well maybe. I wonder if anybody heard this umm ramble. The street couldn't be so deserted could it?)  
  
There on the other side of the street stood a man with silver hair cut right under the ears. His dark glasses were covering his eyes so you couldn't see them. He was wearing a fine business suit and over his shoulder hung a black leather coat. 'Hmm could it be her. Hell, that's impossible. One, it was too long in the past. Second, she would never let anyone push her around like that.' He watched her get up and leave, all the while holding her nose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome's day went pretty well except for the thousands of questions her friends kept throwing at her. It was lunch time and she was extremely hungry. She sat alone near a cherry tree. She needed the peace and quite. Whenever she was feeling extremely depressed she had this thing for eating everything she got her hands on and hiding herself from everybody. When she was about to pick up her chop sticks she jumped up from being scared to death by none other than, "Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome hissed looking up. He was hanging from a tree looking very serious.  
  
"Kagome, you've got to come back to the past. You see well..." Then Inuyasha gasped, "What happened to your face?"  
  
"You see, umm, I well," Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyasha anything just yet. Knowing him he'd go up to Kento and kill him landing her in jail because Inuyasha wasn't from this time. "You see when I was walking to school I slipped and fell on some stairs." 'Lame, lame excuse,' Kagome berated herself.  
  
Inuyasha could tell she was lying because he could smell it, but he couldn't get into an argument right then when there were more important issues. "Yeah what ever," Kagome was momentarily disappointment for his lack of concern. He usually could tell she was lying but those entire thoughts left when he continued, "A miko came to the village and has half the village in flames. I can't do anything against her. All she does is reflect what I do back at me," that was when Kagome notice Inuyasha's ripped clothing. "So we need you there to stop her. The old hag, Kaede is too slow to do anything to help."  
  
Kagome got up and said, "Ok lets go. Your carrying me back, it will be faster."  
  
Inuyasha just, 'Fehed'. Kagome climbed on his back and they left soaring through the air.  
  
A girl not to far away just rubbed her eyes. 'I think I'm loosing my mind.' Then she just went back to eating her lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was shooting arrows at the miko bitch that had Kaede's hut in flames. This somehow was also letting the vent up frustration that Kagome had held in her about a certain man. What was frustrating was every time she hit the miko's shield and destroyed it, there would be another one. 'At least I'm getting closer to her.'  
  
Finally Kagome was a foot away from the miko. All her protection was gone. The miko was dressed in black miko robes and had two swords at either side of her. "Ah you must be Kagome, hmm?" The miko asked grabbing her sword.  
  
"Yeah, what is it to you?" Kagome asked. Noone knew her in this time except her friend's, right?  
  
"Yes, the miko from the future. I hope you are fairing well in your time." The miko asked smirking.  
  
'How the hell did this evil miko know I was from the future? Also what was she implying?' "How did you know I was from the future?" Kagome looked over to her side, seeing Inuyasha still fighting with the imp like demons the miko so conveniently brought along.  
  
"Oh, well my oh so fortunate brother is there right know. Of course, I am too, but I haven't made my entrance yet seeing that you do not recognize me. My brother is the man who is probably making your life miserable if he is following the carefully timed schedule," The miko said swirling her sword around."  
  
"You don't mean Kento do you?" Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Is that what he changed his name as? Well he always preferred his middle name over his first. It's just too bad I can't do anything too damaging to you. After all, you are the key to our power and the destruction of human kind. So I have to leave. I have important matters to attend to. But before I leave heed my warning, my brother is the best at crumbling anybody's soul. You are no better. I suggest you go home. You never know what my brother plans next.  
  
Kagome just fell to her knees when the miko disappeared with her imp friends. 'What the hell is going on? What have these people plotted against me?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: ok well this is my shortest chappie I'm not feeling the greatest so I can't concentrate on my typing very well. So please forgive me for my horrendous error and the shortness of the chappie. Well you guys betta review or I just might think about not updating got that lol well plz review it's the kind thing to do so cya till next update.  
  
(I wonder who the guy was with the shades... winking, wink...)  
  
Like to thank these peeps for reviewing.  
  
ff.net:  
  
Kougagurl666; inudemoness247; xoxlyssaxox; PeachesDani  
  
EdgeOfChaos: Tanx for reviewing but hey srry for the typos. I'll eventually get to them. Maybe if you check it ova and send the revised copy to me? Well I shouldn't get my hopes up huh.  
  
mm.org:  
  
Akane-chan; Mizu Youkai; Minerva; Great Ficy; inu_obsessed_chic27  
  
Hanoi: Ok thanx for the review but u gonna have to be more patient k well hope u still review!  
  
#*# Hey everyone g2 ask you ladys and gents out there. You see I've got this idea for this ficy but it would mean changing the pairing of the ficy. Review to tell me if it's ok with you guys k? I won't tell the pairing but I think it's quite obvious if you read this chappie carefully  
  
SO vote YES or NO k everybody!*#* 


	5. Home Sweet Home No More

A/N: Yeah I update! I thought I wouldn't be able to update 'cuz it's March Break and I usually go somewhere but me being oh so lucky of being grounded I am killing the time by writing chappies. Hope u like my latest update NOW READ!  
  
Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home No More  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha crouched down next to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah never better," Kagome replied. She stood up and started to head for the well, "Inuyasha, I'm going home."  
  
Inuyasha didn't argue for once. He didn't know why, but he knew Kagome had to leave. 'What ever the crazy miko said, must have been very important information to Kagome.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat at home on the kitchen chair waiting for her mother to come back from grocery shopping. She began to think. 'Hmm I wonder what Kento is obligated to do? If he is supposed to use me for some evil purpose then what can it be?'  
  
After thinking for about a half hour she jumped out of her seat. 'GRANDPA! If Kento is evil, then what did Kento actually do to grandpa. Yeah right the evil bastard paid for a trip to Hawaii! If Kento didn't send him to Hawaii where did he send him? Ok grandfather is old so maybe to a retirement home?'  
  
Kagome went upstairs to check on the Internet for the phone numbers of all retirement homes. When Kagome was finished surfing the net she found a total of 25 retirement homes. She spent the next four hours on the phone calling each retirement home asking if her grandfather was there. After finishing she found nothing, zilch. Her grandfather was not in a retirement home. 'Great after all that work nothing. And where is mother for Kami's sake! Ok calm down Kagome count to ten. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... Ok that's better. If I were grandpa, and I was taken away from my precious shrine, what would I do? Maybe he left a note somewhere to lead me to a clue.'  
  
Kagome went to her grandfather's room first since it was the most logical place to start. She looked around the room and noticed nothing had been touched. Nothing was missing. 'I knew it! He would need to take some of his possessions if he went to Hawaii.' Kagome searched around the room. She found scrolls, fake amulets, books. 'Oh, grandpa's journal. I never knew he kept one of these.' She felt a little guilty for going through someone else's thoughts and feelings, but this could be her only way of finding out what she needed. She opened the journal and flipped through it. She could tell he had been writing in it everyday of the year. (The journal only dates back to the beginning of the year. He uses a new book every year.) She flipped through till she got to a page where it was dated about a week before she returned from the past to find out her mother had a boyfriend...  
  
My daughter has brought a young man to the house. He seems to be well enough to take care of her and the children. She told me that she had been meeting with this man for about six months. This greatly disappointed me that my daughter would not inform me about such a drastic change in her life.  
  
This man seems to have a strange aura. I might not be gifted in the magic's but I can still tell there is something not completely right about the man. The man seems to dislike me greatly. He has been sending me glares all day. Well I guess I will need to keep checking on the man. He might be hiding something that can not be good for the family.  
  
Kunin Mugin (Sorry but I don't know the grandfathers name or his last so I just made it up k).  
  
Kagome flipped the page to the next day...  
  
Kento has been being a very rotten man to me. He does not respect his elders and he seems to find it funny what I do. Taking care of the shrine is a very honorable role, but this obnoxious man finds it a waste of time. The man dares to call me an old bat that believes in the unbelievable.  
  
I went to speak to Seito about him. I knew she had to know the man she thought she knew was only putting up a front. I spoke to her and we ended up in an argument about how I'm selfish and don't want her to have anybody. So I had to except the man. Maybe he has good traits that I just haven't seen.  
  
Kunin Mugin  
  
Kagome checked the next couple of days and she noticed how angry her grandfather became. She never knew her grandfather to swear even flipping through the journal he never swore, but in this week of the journal he swore probably as much as Inuyasha swore in a week. That says a lot. Then there was the last entry where it was rushed very quickly from anger...  
  
The bastard has made me out as a fool all week. My daughter just goes along with it, and says he means well. Yes, telling me that an old man shouldn't be doing the work I do, but be in a retirement home is going to make me very happy HA!  
  
The man says he's going to put me where I belong. That can only mean he is going to put me in a retirement home but I have a sinking suspicion that it could be worse. I heard him speaking to some hospital in Tokyo. He also mentioned Dr. Huterem. Could Kento be sending me to some hospital? No, I'm being paranoid. I will just have to see what tomorrow has to bring. Oh great, Kento wishes to speak with me.  
  
Kunin Mugin  
  
Kagome placed the journal down and sighed. 'Poor grandpa. Yes he can be a little weird at times, but he was always good to talk to. I guess I wasn't the only one to dislike Kento. Kento must have sensed that grandpa felt weary of him. He must have wanted to get rid of grandpa so he would not interfere. I should check up on this Dr. Huterem. Maybe he's on the net.'  
  
Kagome quickly ran to her room still puzzled of where Kento could have sent her grandfather. She also was getting suspicious of where her mother was. 'It can't take over five hours to get groceries.' Kagome began her search on this doctor. What she found out was unexpected to say the least. Dr. Huterem was a doctor for people who believed in things that were not true and took violent actions to prove they are correct. 'Kento couldn't have put grandpa in the loony bin could he?' Then Kagome remembered how grandpa was always talking about demons and trying to put wards around the shrine and spells on people. 'Could grandpa be taken away for that?'  
  
Kagome then immediately took the phone and called the hospital where the doctor worked at. The secretary that worked there said she wasn't aloud to give out information on patients.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About two hours later Kagome finally stopped calling the hospital and her mother came home.  
  
"Hi mom! Where have you been?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was taking care of a few things. Kagome we need to talk about something serious," Seito said carefully.  
  
Kagome didn't like where this was going. The last time her mother wanted to chit chat, Kento walked into her life, "Yeah what is it momma?"  
  
"You see once Kento and I get married we want to move into a larger home." Seito started to say but Kagome interrupted.  
  
"What? We can't move! I have responsibilities to do on the other side of the well. You can't do this to me. Also what about grandpa? Once he gets back from... Hawaii he won't let you sell the shrine," Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Dear haven't you heard? Your grandfather has sent a letter explaining he wishes to stay in Hawaii. Kento generously has made that happen," Seito patted her daughters shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah right," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"What was that dear?" Seito asked.  
  
"Nothing. Mom when are you planning to get married to Mr. Hensume." Kagome asked sweetly while clenching her teeth.  
  
"Well I didn't want to get married in such a rush so we decided to get married in the summer." Seito replied happily. Then Kento came bursting through the doors with the groceries.  
  
"Ah Kagome's here. Seito do you wish to speak with her alone or do you wish to speak with the problem together?" Seito asked and time to time sending Kagome a message he was actually trying hard not to laugh through the fake serious expression.  
  
"Yes I think we should speak with her together since you are going to be her father," Seito responded.  
  
Kagome looked disgusted, but she quickly changed her expression to puzzlement. 'What has Kento done now?'  
  
"I have been checking your records and I have noticed your average is dramatically lower. Care to explain why Kagome?" Kento asked.  
  
"Kento I have already explained to you why. Now she needs to know is what we have planned to do about it," Seito said quickly.  
  
"Yes dear, Kagome we have decided that you need to be home schooled. This way you will not be behind when you go on your special outings to help people for your miko training. Since it is tradition for your family I will not ask you to break it but you will have to drop out of your school and be home schooled." Kento said to Kagome with amusement in his eyes when he saw Kagome eyes go red with fury.  
  
"WHAT!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Calm down Kagome. It's for the best." Seito tried to calm her daughter down.  
  
"Calm down, calm down, how can you tell me to calm down? You're telling me to leave my school and friends. I'm just supposed to accept this gratefully or something!?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome, dear, this really is for the best. We... I think this is the best thing to do in your certain circumstance. When Kento explained this idea to me, I knew that it would be the best thing for you," Seito stated.  
  
"Kento thought of this idea?" Kagome asked. 'I should have known.'  
  
Seito replied, "Yes dear. Now I think you should go and tell your friends. I have already taken you out of the school and hired a tutor. They will be coming tomorrow." Seito got up and grabbed Kento by the arm and left with him to the kitchen leaving a very hurt Kagome sitting on the couch.  
  
'How could my mother do this to me? Kento is taking what means the most to me, one thing at a time. First there was grandpa, then my home, now my school. What next? Oh I wish I could tell somebody. Like Sango, but she's gone with Miroku. They need the time alone together. I better call my friends and tell them about my drastic change in my life.'  
  
Kagome spent the next hour speaking to blubbering girls that she was leaving. She told them since she was sick all the time her mother thought it was best that she were to be home schooled. Her friends wept for her to make her mother change her mind but she told them she couldn't. When she called the last of her friends Kagome covered her face with her arms and started to cry. She had kept the tears in during the discussion of her education and when she told her friends what happened. Now she just wanted to let it all go. 'Could my life get anymore miserable?'  
  
A/N: Yup life us going to get pretty miserable for Kagome. I haven't started on what Kento will force Kagome to do. Don't worry, I wont end the ficy with a broken Kagome. She'll eventually pull through. So now is the time to REVIEW!  
  
I wish to thank these ppl for their reviews:  
  
ff.net  
  
anubaka; Crimson Tears; Mirai Catarina; LYW; Inudemoness247; PeachesDani  
  
EdgeOfChaos: hey tanx for the offer and can't wait till your done!  
  
Eekers: ahh tanx for the heads up. I guess I'm a bit to use to mm.org. it lets u put a A/N for a chappie  
  
Whisper in the night: yeah I really insist on reviewing. I hate it wen peeps read a fic and don't say their comment. I don't mind if ppl flame me at least they reviewed rite? Well merci on the review!  
  
mm.org: Hey I've been havin problems reading peeps revies on this site can someone tell me y maybe?  
  
Minerva; Sundragon; blue moo; AMANDA_TRINTH; Nagasaki; Inuyasha_For_Ever; 


	6. Macho and Ice

A/N: Ok I updated again HURRAY! Well Kagome life is quite sucking right now and don't worry, I wont let her be rapped that's why its not rated NC 17. There will be the few sexual actions but nothing to gruesome and some sweat. Now you will be introduced to some fine new characters...READ NOW! ï ï (Oh yeah I'm keeping the Inu/Kag pairing but I'm going to have Kag/? for some part of the story.)  
  
I like to give special thanx to my official editor, EdgeOfChaos. I am dedicating this chapter to EdgeOfChaos! THANX SO MUCH U HELP ME A LOT WITHH FINDING TYPOS WHEN I CAN'T (  
  
Chapter 6: Macho And Ice  
  
A week had past, and Kagome was truly finding out what the meaning of "living in hell" meant. For the past week Kagome had been sweating over school work given by her tutors, Manum and Sano, hired personally by Kento.  
  
Manum was previously a teacher at a military school. He had quit his job because he preferred to give his personal attention to students. Now Kagome was one of his lucky students to be taught by him. Manum was a tall man and heavily built. He shaved his head and probably greased it because there was a constant glow at the top of his head. He dressed in a suit that looked like it was made out of an American solder uniform.  
  
Sano, Kagome's personal self improve advisor didn't speak a lot except to give orders or to tell her how to improve herself. She also had a knack on giving her loads of work that you supposedly missed at school. Her hair was pulled back so tight in her bun that you can practically hear her hair being ripped out of her scalp. She wore the latest clothing since it's improper to not be on top fashion wise and looking right. To sum up what Sano is, she's an individual that has a cold presence, an icy stare and an icicle stuck up her ass. Whenever Kagome thought she had finished with Professor Manum, Sano would appear to give her homework that she missed.  
  
"Kagome pay attention. You must finish at least pages 240-260 in you math text book today," Professor Manum ordered Kagome startling her from her daydream.  
  
Daydream...  
  
Manum and Sano are running for their lives because Inuyasha is chasing them.  
  
End of daydream.  
  
Ever since Manum had found out Kagome's weak point was math he had advised a schedule. First day schedule  
  
9:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. – Math 12:00 p.m. – 12:30 p.m. – Lunch 12:30 p.m. – 1:30 p.m. – English 1:30 p.m. – 2:30 p.m. – Science 2:30 p.m. – 3:30 p.m. – Geography  
  
Alternate day schedule  
  
9:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. – Math 12:00 p.m. – 12:30 p.m. – Lunch 12:30 p.m. – 1:30 p.m. – History 1:30 p.m. – 2:30 p.m. – Japanese 2:30 p.m. – 3:30 p.m. – History of Japanese Art  
  
Kagome had to live with three hours of math each day. He had told her she needed all the practice she could get, but personally, she thought he just liked to see her suffer.  
  
"Yes Professor Manum," Kagome sighed.  
  
"No sighing young lady. I will have none of that from you," Sano crisply ordered.  
  
General Manum then grinned at Kagome, sending chills down her back. "Kagome, finish these math questions in your math textbook. It's only about 320 questions. You should probably be done by lunchtime if you hurry. After that we have an essay to write and a science test which will take up the remainder of the time so we won't be doing Geography today".  
  
That is when he caught Kagome's attention effectively. "A test? What test? You never mentioned anything about a test".  
  
"If you were fully paying attention to what we have been doing the past week in science you will have no problems," Manum replied happily, knowing fully well Kagome's attention span was very short when it came to doing work with him.  
  
Kagome was doomed. She had hardly paid attention during history the past week, and it was her favorite subject. How was she supposed to during science with a teacher like Manum?  
  
'If only Inuyasha would barge into my room from his usual entrance, the window, and beat the crap out of my two personal drill sergeants.' Kagome isn't a very violent person. No she tries to do everything else then be violent to solve a problem, but when it was involving people like this, Kagome had a hard time keeping up with her morals and principles. Poor Kagome was gone in her thoughts again, infuriating her tutor whom was sitting next to her.  
  
"Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!" Manum yelled.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome shrieked from being scared to death.  
  
"If you don't get down to work now, I will add to your work load. I don't think you would want that, would you?" Manum asked 'politely'.  
  
"No sir, I wouldn't want that," Kagome answered quietly and got down to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome finished her math homework just in time when Manum informed her that it was lunchtime. Kagome sluggishly went down the stairs to get something to eat. (Her 'classes' are in her room since everything she needed was in there.) Kagome made a quick sandwich and plopped down on the kitchen chair.  
  
Kagome would usually do some quick thinking during this time. Mostly involving Kento and what exactly he was up to. She had told herself she would not go to Inuyasha until it was serious. Inuyasha had a tendency to go right for the kill instead of thinking things through. She wouldn't say he was stupid, no far from that. A stupid person wouldn't be able to survive as a child growing up by themselves in the wild with evil demons loose looking for a good meal. Inuyasha just usually doesn't stop to think when it involves someone hurting her, or a close friend. Kagome's situation needed someone that wouldn't rush into action because of the delicate issues concerning the position she was in. Her mother for starters is one reason enough. Inuyasha can't kill Kento without breaking her mother's heart and destroying her chances of ever being able to move on with her life. Then there was the issue with the law. If Inuyasha killed Kento then who would take the blame for the murder? Kagome would be blamed. She would be in jail for something she didn't do.  
  
So Kagome was stumped on how to deal with her problem. What was worse was that she was losing her ability to want to do anything about the Kento problem. He remarked every day on how unpleasant she was. Then there were the few sexual actions he would inflict on her, the touch on the knee, to brush something of her chest or to smack her on her ass. Then when Kagome tried to speak with her mother about this, her mother would either brush it off, or say how selfish Kagome was. Her brother was no help either, slowly turning into Kento with every 'rule' Kento would pass down to him. Kagome was slowly becoming depressed about her situation. She was beginning to be more than happy to step aside, letting Kento do what he wanted to do so he wouldn't hurt her anymore.  
  
'Ah forget about this for now. I've go to head back to Queen Ice and General Macho Mad Man. Too bad Miroku and Sango aren't back yet. I really need to talk to them. Miroku can be a pervert, but when it comes to serious stuff he usually the most level headed person in the group. Poowy now to get going on my essay and then a science test that came out of no where.' Kagome thought, walking up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went uneventful until evening came, when Kento usually would barge in to eat dinner with the family.  
  
"Ah dear diner smells wonderful. I can't wait to eat," Kento said sexily into Seito's ear sending shivers down her back when his warm breath hit her ear.  
  
"Thank you sweaty. Diner will be ready in a few," Seito replied turning around to face her fiancé and kissed him passionately. This is when Kagome came into the kitchen, to walk into their love fest. Kagome almost gagged at the spot. Could her mother do that in a more appropriate time...like never?  
  
Kagome sat down to wait for the diner to come. When Kento came up to her and said quietly, "Kagome, sweaty, you need to come with me into the hallway".  
  
Kagome was used to this. He usually would give her a chore list and tell her to do it or else he would be speaking with her mother to send her to boarding school. During this session, he would pinpoint every quality about her he didn't like. Which was pretty much everything she was and did.  
  
Kagome walked out into the hallway with Kento and leaned against the wall in her usual position to wait for her 'tasks'. That's when the routine changed. Kento grabbed her and pulled her into the washroom. He started to rub her thighs and Kagome could tell he was arousing himself in doing so when the big bulge popped out of his pants. Kagome was terrified. He was sexually harassing her far beyond what he usually did. But her terrified state went to anger quickly with what he said next while grabbing her breast.  
  
"You are nothing but a whore. So I shall treat you like a whore, bitch. Now Get down and so I can finish this quickly as possible," Kento said between pants.  
  
Kagome didn't get down but punch him the face temporarily sending him into a shocked state. Kagome was not a weakling. Shooting arrows makes you have strong arms. She gave Kento a fine bruise, and maybe a cracked jaw. Kagome ran out of the washroom barely escaping Kento's flaring arms as an attempt to grab her.  
  
Kagome ran out the door to the outside where it was pouring rain. She didn't particularly care because Kento was right behind her. Kagome ran as fast as she could to the nearest park, since it was the best place in her mind to go, to settle her heart and her unnerving thoughts. 'Ugh how could he touch me like that and talk to me like some cheep whore he found on the streets.'  
  
Kagome was in tears crying for almost being taken advantage of and for letting it get that far. She sat on a bench which was currently also occupied by another at the end. She didn't pay any attention to the person until he spoke to her.  
  
The man lifted the umbrella he was holding and looked at the girl and said, "I never knew you would actually go running off somewhere to cry. That doesn't seem like the girl I met."  
  
Kagome gasped when she looked up meet golden eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hehehehe I end it there peeps. Hope you aren't to mad but well I just don't have the time to add to it hehehehe ï Yup some say I'm evil hope you don't!  
  
Thanx for reviews peeps luvd sent e-mails:  
  
PeachesDani: Yup Kagome's life is a total b**ch  
  
Tricia Duran: Well I see your point. That usually pisses me off to when I want to see the ending of the story but this way builds climax and it keeps the readers reading!  
  
mm.org:  
  
midnight43; Dreg; youkai_luver; great!; Rowan Girl; Minerva.  
  
InuGirlTeen: Yeah I luved Father Figure too so that's why I was inspired to write this.  
  
AMANDA_TRINH : I whole heartily agree with u and your review u rock. Your review was fun to read when I share the same opinion! 


	7. A Stranger From The Past

A/N: Oh guys I'm so sorry for my delay, but well I've been stuck doing a very important project for school. So that took hell of a long time. I hope you guys aren't too angry with me but well blame the teachers not me! Hehehe well go on now read!  
  
Chapter 7: A Stranger From The Past  
  
Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree grumbling. 'Feh. Where the hell is she? I get she had stuff to do, but hell, I can't wait forever. If she doesn't come soon, I'm gonna drag her ass here myself.'  
  
Inuyasha was quite irritated, and that was why Shippo was of playing as far away from the hanyou as possible. 'Sheesh! That grouch!' Shippo glanced over at Inuyasha who was slowly breaking the branch he was sitting on, by pounding his hand onto the branch from frustration. 'One, two and three,' Shippo counted. Then he saw Inuyasha fall to the ground with the branch under him. 'Hehe', Shippo giggled under his breath.  
  
"Damn branch. Can't anything stay put?!" Inuyasha yelled implying more than one thing in his last comment.  
  
"Inuyasha, just shut up and wait until Kagome finishes whatever it is she needs to do. It must be important if she's been gone for so long," Shippo wisely told the half demon who was dusting himself off.  
  
"If she doesn't come back by tomorrow, I'm going after her myself. She probably forgot all about the shard. Miroku and Sango are coming back soon and we will need her to go shard hunting," Inuyasha said with promise.  
  
"Stupid mutt, are you that dumb? Hello, what's the point of bringing her back till the others come back? Isn't it better she stays in her time for the until then? Yeah, yeah I miss her, but she does have a family on the other side of the well right?" Shippo commented in a way beyond his short years of life.  
  
"Whatever, but she could at least come here and visit to tell me what was up with the demon that attacked us. Whatever the demon was talking about hit Kagome pretty hard, and I want to know why. Or just visit so I can talk to some one else then a stupid cub," Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Inuyasha, I get that your life is put on hold when Kagome leaves us for a while, but can you once look further then your needs, you stupid flee bag?" Shippo spoke out then squeaked when Inuyasha lunged himself at the kitsune.  
  
The rest of the day was spent yelling insults back and forth between the two. You couldn't be sure who was more immature, the 70 year old hanyou or the six year old kitsune.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kento, where did Kagome go in such a rush? We haven't even eaten yet." Seito asked her beloved fiancé.  
  
Kento looked deeply into Seito's eyes. He muttered a few words and watched Seito's eyes glaze over slowly. "Kagome is a very troubled child. She just needed to go and cope with her frustrations. She's not the type to be able to cope with life's problems. We should sit down and talk about Kagome's life and where it's going, don't you think so my dear Seito."  
  
Seito just nodded her head slowly. She shook her head from her daze. "Yes of course Kento." Seito watched Kento's back as he headed towards the family room. A look of puzzlement crossed her face. 'Kagome not being able to cope with her life? Why does that sound unbelievable? What am I thinking? Of course Kento is right.' Seito then followed Kento into the family room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome just stared at the immensely cold gold eyes. How could this be? He can't be here. Not in my time.  
  
"You do know that it is incredibly rude to stare?" The stranger asked with amusement.  
  
"H...ho...how is this possible?" Kagome asked bewildered.  
  
"Oh, you did not think I would die did you? How very disappointing you don't think more highly of me," The stranger asked with fake disappointment.  
  
"Well with all the times you tried to kill me, I kind of got this urge to hope you were dead," Kagome shot back folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yes I remember now. You did well to stay alive," The not so strange stranger pointed out.  
  
"Yes as I remember, I did almost kill you with my arrow a few times," Kagome said smugly. "How is it possible that you are here and not look like you aged a year since I last saw you? To be quite blunt you look younger then the last time I saw you," he said with genuine curiosity.  
  
Kagome snickered, "That's for me to know and you to never find out fluffykins," Sesshomaru was a little irritated by the little name given to him.  
  
"You do know I can kill you at any moment don't you my dear miko?" he said quietly as an old couple walked past them.  
  
"Yes I do know that. Yet I also know that you must know the laws of the 21st century do you not, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked placing her and in her lap waiting for an answer.  
  
"I am a very powerful person in Japan. My money can take me far in today's world," He replied back tapping his finger on the bench.  
  
"Yes true, but if I may ask, what is with the sudden appearance? If you still don't possess the Tenseiga, and wish to, I'm not willing to get it," Kagome said then raising her chin with defiance.  
  
"I do not need a sword. Yet I do wish to know why you were crying," the dog demon asked while raising an eye brow the only show of emotion on his blank mask.  
  
"Well if you must know, my life is oh-so-crappie," Kagome responded more harshly then she intended to.  
  
"Why would your life be so, uh, crappie?"  
  
"Well let's just say I hate demons like you a lot."  
  
"Hmm, is that so? Us demons have made your life unhappy?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm talking about this with a cold blooded killer," Kagome said under her breath.  
  
"You know I heard you. I have never been a cold blooded killer. I only had to do what I had to do to keep my lands free of pesky intruders," Sesshomaru said. "But I don't need to explain myself to you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you are very noble in your deed. Hmpf. What ever. So what's your name anyway? It can't be Sesshomaru now can it?" Kagome asked mockingly.  
  
"Well you might have heard of me. My name in this time is Maru Tekenu." Sesshomaru answered with slight interest what the miko's reaction would be.  
  
"I should have known that you owned the most powerful company in the all of Japan." Kagome said with slight exasperation. "Wait if I remember, the latest rumor about you, you were last seen coming out of a gay bar, Kagome said snickering. "I could see that from you. You are always so feminine looking. If you change from your armor to a kimono you could very well pass as a woman. You also don't seem the type to like woman very much. With your whole I'm more superior then you attitude," Kagome rambled on. But stopped when she saw the glare she was getting from the tei-youkai and broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome heatedly, "That rumor is completely false. I did not go into a gay bat. Yes I was near one but only because I had business to take care of close to it." Kagome just stared at him for a few second before breaking into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh I haven't laughed so much in a while. I should thank you for that I guess (Kagome still trying to keep from bursting out laughing again). "So what do you want with me then."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and Kagome's eyes followed is graceful movement, "That is for me to know and for you to...find out," Sesshomaru smirked and walked away.  
  
Kagome watched his retreating form and slightly smiled. 'Who would have thought that Sesshomaru would be the one to cheer me up?' Kagome stood up and walked the opposite was the teyo-youkai did and started the slow journey home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked into her house to hear whispering coming out of the family room. Kagome slipped out of her soaking shoes and went down the hallway leaving wet footprints behind. Kagome neared the room but topped when she heard her name.  
  
"Maybe Kagome should stop her miko training. I now that it is a family custom, but maybe it makes her life a little too difficult," Kagome heard Kento say. She waited holding her breath in for her mother's response.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. She loves her training. We already have taken her away from her school do you really think it is necessary?" Seito asked.  
  
Kagome heard whispering and then she couldn't believe what her mother said next, "Yes Kento your right. I have been foolish. Kagome needs to be kept close to watch over since she is so fragile."  
  
'What!? Fragile!? Me!? I'm so far away from fragile. I face demons everyday, putting my life on the line to get the jewel back together and I'm fragile!? Feh. Great. Now I sound like Inuyasha. They can't just stop me from going to feudal Japan. I got to stop this from happing.'  
  
Kagome walked into the room to see her mother shaking her head in confusion. "Mom, what is this about me not continuing my 'miko training'?"  
  
"Well dear we are not fully sure what we will do, but it is a possibility. You have been very stressed out lately," Her mother said softly.  
  
"We? We mother? He's not my father. He shouldn't be making these kinds of choices," Kagome said exasperated.  
  
"Kagome he is like a part of the family. He is also part of these kinds of discussions, is that clear? He is after all, my fiancé," Seito replied sternly.  
  
"Whatever mom. I'm going to go do some 'miko training' for a few uh...weeks." Kagome stormed out of the room leaving a shocked look across her mothers face. Kento just sat next to Seito looking smugly, but comforted Seito none the less.  
  
'Forbidding me from going to Inuyasha's time ever again, how dare she do that! Kento is poisoning her mind. Maybe I should just tell Inuyasha and let him kick the crap out of Kento. Mom will get over this eventually. As for Sota he'll probably forget all about Kento in a few years. So it's decided. Inuyasha is coming to kill Kento.'  
  
Kagome finished packing her giant yellow bag and lifted it on her shoulders. She walked out of the house and headed for the shrine. She opened the doors to the mini shrine that contained the well inside. Kagome descended down the stairs and jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome felt the consuming power of the well as it enveloped her whole being as she was transported to the past. To Inuyasha. She climbed up the vines, contemplating if she was doing the right thing. Kagome swung the bag over the well and climbed out over the rim of the well. 'Hmm where's Inuyasha? He's usually here to help me out of the well. It is late maybe he just doesn't sense me yet.'  
  
Kagome started to head for the village to Kaede's hut but stopped short when she saw a soul stealer headed to the forest. 'She can't be here now, can she?' Kagome moaned to her self. She ran after the soul stealer to a deep clearing inside the forest. She saw Inuyasha standing in front of her facing Kikyou so he didn't notice Kagome yet.  
  
Kagome must have entered between an argument between Kikyou and Inuyasha because Kikyou was yelling at Inuyasha about something she couldn't quite catch. Then Kagome stopped breathing because of what she saw next.  
  
Inuyasha stopped Kikyou's yelling by kissing her passionately. Kikyou struggled at first but gave in at the end kissing him back just as forcefully and passionately.  
  
Kagome just ran then. She couldn't believe her luck. Kagome cried helplessly from the pain emitting from her heart. Her feet had taken her to the well. She collapsed in front of the well. She bowed her head and cried soundlessly. She whispered into the air the person she thought would make all her troubles go away. "Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how was it. Liked it? Hehehe some of you wanted it to be Inuyasha but well too bad I'm gonna have Fluffikins twist the story a bit. You guys betta review or feel my wrath j/ks just plz review. I live for them!  
  
Well I like to give thanx for my devoted reviewers out there:  
  
mm.org: nice story; Review for this is the father I always wanted!; The_Gothic_One; Inuyasha_For_Ever  
  
review: Damn you and your perceptiveness! Really good guess!  
  
vorahk829: Thanx for the comment. I've been e-mailed about stealing Rozefire's story but I'm really not. I've got a whole different thing going. I really hope ppl will notice that. AMANDA_TRINH: uh don't worry its stayin kag/inu pairing just plz don't hurt me lol.  
  
Dreg; *blush* oops uh thanx for the heads up must eventually change that sweetie thing ... nervous laughing.  
  
ff.net: Crimson Tears; Midoriko1416; tetalani; inudemoness247; Lord Sesshomaru; PeachesDani  
  
Randall Flagg2: Sadly it was not Inuyasha but good guess. 


	8. Trust Your Friends

A/N: Hehehehe well I haven't update in awhile sorry for that peeps. Nervous laughter. I got a few flames telling me to get off my ass an update I guess I finally did huh. Well here is the latest update NOW READ AND ENJOY!

Chapter 8: Trust Your Friends

'Huh did I just here someone call my name?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He sniffed the air and smelled the faint sent of salty water and…KAGOME! 'What is she doing here… and crying' Inuyasha asked himself while heading quickly to the well.

Kagome yelled with a whimper, "Damn you Inuyasha. I'm never coming back now." She jumped in the well leaving her yellow back bag in the feudal era.

Inuyasha finally made it to the clearing of the well and noticed the yellow bag. 'I knew it. She was here.' Inuyasha jumped into the well and was engulfed by purplish blue light. Then something strange happened that never happened before. Inuyasha was thrown powerfully back out the well and landed somewhere unconscious in his forest.

Kagome was in her time, sending arrows down the well as well as into the well itself. 'I'll destroy this well so I never have to see him again. The pig and I thought he was smarter then that. He had promised me not to involve himself with that bitch of a miko after she tried to kill me so many times. Men are all creeps I guess. Even Miroku, he constantly can't keep his hands off of girls' asses.' Then a thought occurred to her. 'If I destroy the well I'll loose any form of transportation to get to my friends and my Shippo.'

Kagome placed her arrows on the ground and looked closely at the well. It didn't seem to be damaged at all. Well the well did look deeper but the well itself didn't look fazed at all after her episode. Now that she looked at it there seemed to be a faint glow of pink coming from it. She concentrated her energy to see what she actually did to the well. "Oh Kami, I did some form of a seal just a really powerful one. Now isn't that strange?" Kagome said out load from her baffled state. Then her thoughts went to Inuyasha and a dark thought crept into her mind. 'Maybe the next time he tries to come through the well to get me to go shard hunting, it will fry him.' A dark smile crept up to her face. From her grief Kagome was now growing darker.

Inuyasha rose up groggily. 'Kami that was some powerful blast good thing I didn't die. I could tell it was miko energy, but why would Kagome put up such a powerful spell to keep me away. I didn't even know she knew how to do a spell like that other then the simple ones Miroku taught her.' Then he smelt a familiar smell of earth and mud… "Kikyou" Inuyasha ran to where the smell was but then he noticed that Kikyou was with someone that looked very familiar. 'Hey that's me but how is that possible?"

"Well done Kikyou you will be rewarded for your help. We sent her crying back to her time." The Inuyasha look alike said.

Kikyou responded, "You better make sure Inuyasha doesn't go back to her time or this plan of your will be ruined."

"Don't you worry about me miko." The Inuyasha imitation replied crisply, now with a very different voice.

"Change back to your original form. I find this form you are in disturbing." Kikyou said uneasily. For some reason this demon seemed to put her more unease then Naruku.

Slowly the Inuyasha look alike changed to a man with very long black hair like Naruku's. He also grew in size to a very muscular built man and grew taller as well. (I wonder who it can be lol). "I thought you loved Inuyasha. For its part of the deal you help me make Kagome suffer and you get Inuyasha to go to hell with you."

"Yes I wish for him to go to hell with me, but it's not because I love him but because he promised he would. My reincarnation seems to make him forget," Kikyou replied hotly.

"Ah yes she does seem to put a spell on him. I better be going if I wish to complete my dream on time," and the man disappeared leaving behind black smoke.

"Damn you Aurou. You better complete your part of the deal," Kikyou demanded into the smoke while her soul stealer lifted her away.

Inuyasha just stood staring into the now empty clearing. 'Oh Kami what am I going to do? Kagome is in trouble and I can't get to her because she locked herself of from this time. Sigh. I guess I'll have to wait a couple of days till Sango and Miroku comes back to ask for their help. Damn it I hate when I need help!'

Kagome walked quickly to her home and went inside. 'Shoot I forgot my bag. Well since I'm not going back for a very long time then it doesn't matter.'

"Good Kagome your home," Seito said totally oblivious to the many bruises Kagome had on her body. "I need to speak to you."

"What is it…mother," Kagome wasn't going to be pleasant when her mother didn't care about her anymore.

Seito was startled for a moment by the cold demeanor and formality of her daughter but continued, "Well people are coming in tomorrow to see the shrine. I put it up for sale today. You will have to clean up the house before they come. I won't be there since I'll be working but you will have to be a proper hostess. Kento might drop by too to see how things are going." Saito turned and left her daughter dumbfounded.

Kagome's world crashed all around her. Her mother was actually putting the shrine up for sale. Her dark mood evaporated to pure misery. Kagome dragged herself up the stairs to Sota's room. She opened the door to see her brother playing video games. She had fun playing them, but her brother was obsessed with them. Kagome shut the door quietly and plumped herself on her brother's bed.

Sota heard something and turned around to see his sister lying in his bed miserably. Sota maybe being manipulated by Kento to act dominant over his sister but his emotion for his sister dominated the lectures Kento gave him each night. He sat on the bed next to Kagome and leaned back onto the wall. "So what's up sis? I haven't spoken to you lately. You seem to be quite miserably. Did you get into another fight with Inuyasha?"

Kagome raised her head to meat eye to eye with her brother. She then flung herself at him and hugged him desperately. "Sniff… My life's been miserably since Kento came into our lives and know Inuyasha betrayed me (crying)."

Sota hugged his sister back. But he couldn't understand what was so bad about Kento. He could be slightly strict, but weren't father supposed to be like that? "Ugh Kagome what's so bad about Kento anyway? He's always been nice to me hasn't he been the same to you?"

Kagome hiccupped and replied, "He has been nothing but cruel to me. He makes me feel worthless."

Sota looked at his sister confused, "Maybe you're taking his jokes to personally or something. He doesn't seem to be the type to be cruel intentionally."

That's was when the door crashed opened and there stood Kento himself. "Sota what did I tell you every night. Let go of your sister now." Sota separated himself from Kagome and looked ashamed. (ashamed can u believe it folks. I've actually seen this happen at my friend's house!) "Kagome what did your mother tell you huh? Are you not supposed to be cleaning up the house? Come to my room immediately and Sota I'll have a talk with you later. Stay put in your room, understand?" Kento left the room.

Sota bowed his head in further shame while Kagome rose up to walk to 'Kento's' room (Seito's bedroom). The walk seemed to take forever. In a way that seemed to be good to postpone the lecture but it also was good to get over with.

Kagome opened the door to find Kento leaning against the wall opposite of her. "Shut the door." Kento directed. Kagome did as she was told to not get into anymore trouble. This made Kento smirk. 'I'm finally getting to her.'

Kagome sat down on the bed awaiting her punishment. 'Great. Just great, my day can't get any better'

"You have been a disobedient wench for far too long, Kagome. Now you're dragging your brother down to be a sissy." Kento seethed and moved closer to Kagome so he was towered over her.

Kagome looked up and glared, "I am not a wench and Sota was never a sissy!"

Kento growled and dragged Kagome upright so she was crushed to his chest when he spoke, "You should not defy me wench or you'll not be the only one to get hurt." Kento said softly but dangerously.

Kagome shivered from fear for not only her but also her family but bit back, "I like to see you try."

This was enough to make Kento see red so he flung her across the room using most of his strength knocking Kagome unconscious as well as creating a good sized hole that almost left a new window. Kento picked Kagome up and flung her onto the bed, and then moved the dresser to cover the hole.

Kagome woke up groggily. She felt as if her head would split at any moment. 'Urgh what happened? The last thing I remember is… oh Kami! K…K…Kento's… not human. I would remember if a human can through a person across a room and making a hole to boot. Yeah Inuyasha can through a demon through a wall but well its Inuyasha. Oh great, I'm thinking of Inuyasha after what he did. This crash in the head must have really damaged my brain.

Kagome looked around the room, it was hers. She got up shakily and tried to balance. She managed to walk strait across the room to her door. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She checked her lock on the door but it was unlocked. 'Since when do I have a lock from the outside?' Then her eyes grew wide. 'Kento locked me in!' Kagome ran to her window 'Oh please oh please work.' The window was locked tight, stapled shut. 'Oh Kami what am I going to do?'

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuun… so how'd u like? Any good? Please review what you think. I also want to thank all of the reviewers out there. Its b/c of u I updated at all. Lol well adios amigos!!!!!!!

P.s. sorry ppl really I just well forgot about the story hehehe… 

(If any one has the time to revise my work and send the revised version. I'll dedicate my next chappie after you ;)


End file.
